1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic recording medium suitable as a recording medium for a hard disc device and a process for producing it.
2. Discussion of Background
In recent years, magnetic recording media have been developed for high density recording. Accordingly, a medium having a low noise and being excellent in S/N, is required. Heretofore, as a means to obtain high coercive force, it has been reported to employ NiAl having B2 structure as a seed layer (IEEE TRANSACTIONS ON MAGNETICS, vol.30, pp3951-3953, No. 6, 1994, EP 0704839A1).
However, no mention is made in such a report about a change of the noise characteristics of a medium depending upon the oxygen content of the seed layer.